shadow_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Moon Order
"Council,with the last news from Corrisa'ika we have to be ready for attack,Coldian Warriors Order have attacked Coruscant,they will not come in pease to us.They will bring their army and attack us,we must report that to Grand Mand'alor council,if they won't help us,we will be destroyed.We are now the part of Cold War my friends." : ― The leader of Shadow Moon Council in 3,899 BBY. : "Our forces under the command of Grand General So'kad'mkad Mand'alor have failed.Now Coldians will bring their forces and destroy our city.We must warn the people and the Great Council!If the Great Leader will not answer,im afraid we are going to be destroyed." : ― The Prime Minister of the Shadow Moon in 4,999 BBY. : "The Great Army must sign the treaty of Shadow Moon.They are the part of the Shadow Council.For our own safety Great Leader must sign the threaty.They've already made a live on this moon ones again,so they will join.Shadow Clan always been a good friend to Shadow Council." : ― Prime Minister of Shadow Moon to Feild Marchal of Shadow Moon in 102 BBY. Shadow Moon Treaty Shadow Moon Treaty been signed in 3,699 BBY when both Imperial and Oligarch Council have been created.Planet that surrounding Shadow Moon including Corrisa'ika signed the Treaty.The Document were created in 3,690 BBY on planet Corrisa'ika,then the Government itself delivered it to Shadow Moon Government.In 3,697 the Government started to call for other planets Government in Mando'ade Worlds.In 3,698 the Council was compleated and in 3,699 BBY,Monday,6:00 AM the Threaty was on table and evry single member of council signed it. Shadow Moon Order Shadow Moon Order Council 'allows in: *Prime Minister or President,Right Hand of Prime Minister *Minister ,Right Hand of Minister *Senator *Representative *Ambassador *Oligarch of the state *Federation Leader Shadow Moon Grand Council '''Shadow Moon Grand Council '''allows in: *Prime Minister or President,Right Hand of Prime Minister *Minister,Right Hand of Minister *Senator *Representative *Ambassador *Oligarch of the state *Federation Leader *Main Oligarch of the Moon *Mayor of the planet Imperial Council In 3,800 BBY when the goverment of Shadow Moon was done and first Prime Minister was elected,the Minister began to build an Imperial Council of Shadow Moon.The first Oligarch of Shadow Moon was the first member in the council,soon he was selected as a leader of the Imperial Council.In 4,000 BBY there was eleven members in Imperial Council.The 11 Leaders of planets that was around Shadow Moon including Mand'alor of Corrisa'ika.When the Imperial Council decided to build a Mando'ade bases outside the city,the other members of planets that was around Shadow Moon was angry.They wanted to make Shadow Moon as a City Planet.Soon Imperial Council lost two members including Mand'alor of Corrisa'ika,they died when Sith was attacking Shadow Moon.Soon after the death of Mand'alor the Oligarch Council was formed. Shadow Moon Subway Capital of the Shadow Moon also have their subway.The trains looks like o n Coruscant.When train going he passes tunels but sometimes he can get outside and pass the "Air rodes".When train stops at station he use heis wheels to stop but when he get out of tunel his wheels transforms to engines and train starts flying.There are some popular train stations:Kor'so'nary Skee'se,Oli'ika'sa Skee'se,Keen'so'ra Skee'se,Solu'sol'but Skee'se.*Skee'se means station os Shad'ika language.Also there is station Spaceport'ika'so Skee'se,its Spaceport station. Invitation (Permission) to fly to Shadow Moon *'INVITATION TO FLY TO SHADOW MOON § 000000000 *'Citizenship ' Corellia *'State of residence '''Corellia *'Arrival''' c.02.07.First Era Stay on 13.08.First Era For a period of '050 days *'Surname 'Oh'Nelo'orka *'Name 'Miche'ika'lo '''Gender '''Male *'Date and place of birth 01.01.First Era *'Number and giving document date ' IMRSMID(Imperial Reclination Shadow Moon Invitation Document) EM2367805645 c.08.05.Rise of the Empire *'Intact trip '''Private *'The name and address of the host organization 'Milokar'ika Josehphina,Shadow Moon State,city.Kor'so'nary,st.Kilar'ika'voika,house.12,ap.7. *'Invitation to apply for authority 'IMRC-384 *'Signature of the official ' ''IMRC GORBA'SOVSKI Category:Organization